Memories are Killer
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon a So Called Memory. Chaynne is back and wants revenge on Charley and Peter for what they've done. Things are going to get dangerous, but will she fallow through with her plans? OC/Peter/Charley
1. Chapter 1

** I procrastinated long enough with this story. So finally here it is. Just going to post one chapter and see how it goes and maybe I'll finish it. But anyways, here's the sequel!**

**Memories are Killer**

**I really don't know what happened to me. One day I was living my miserable life and battling for my child, then the next, I find out my sweet little Charlie was the rare creation of a vampire. And that vampire was taken from me. Jerry, and my son, both stolen away and left me here to suffer this world alone. **

**But do you know who did it? **

**That brat Charley Brewster and that adorable failure of a man Peter Vincent! Both of them teamed up and killed Jerry! Which is really stupid. **

**So now, it's been a week and a half since I left Peter's flat. **

**I started my own tribe. It was in the blood that told me what to do. It sang me songs of comfort and instructed me what to do. It sounded like Jerry was still talking to me, but it wasn't. Strange, but it kept me calm whenever I heard the whisper in my mind. I claimed this house and build the foundations of my nest. Destroyed the basement and dug up the earth. Shoved my night children into the ground. I wasn't pickey on who I took. I took just about anyone who looked at me funny. **

**I buried my son in the basement in hopes that he would wake up. I took him from the morgue days ago. That was a silly mess. He was a vampire child, so he would wake up. I was so sure of it. Positive he would wake up. Whispers in my mind tell me so. And that it was time to call for the Sister and the Father. I didn't know what that meant, but I called for them. With every fiber of my being. I called for them.**

**I laughed quite a bit over little things. And I cried over the little things. I wasn't going insane, I didn't think so. The forty plus some vampires that I had here were afraid of me. I don't know why, most always stayed in the ground, and a few kept watch over me and occasionally came to me to seek comfort. I had so many children now, but none would replace my Charlie. **

**Most of the time I was always thinking about Charley Brewster and Peter. I held a huge amount of hatred for them, mainly towards Charley. I wanted Peter really bad for some reason. Maybe because he was all Charley had left since I killed his mama, and Jerry took care of Amy that fateful morning. **

**That was probably why I wanted the damn drunk. He had feelings for me, maybe I would manipulate the fool and have fun. Yea, that's what I was going to do. **

**I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up. Going up the stairs slowly as my nails gouged the walls again. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dialing Peter's number again and listened to it ring. Peter answered.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hmmm. Hello honey bear. Miss me?" I cackled and the line was silent. "Oh, because I really miss you."**

**"Chaynne...what do you want?" Peter's voice whispered. I smiled, probably hiding from Charley.**

**"Really?" I giggled again. "Why, I want you! You silly man. Then I want Charley."**

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"Why did you do that?" I asked, referring to the morning he and Charley 'saved the day'. "Nobody needed your help. You did it anyways, so in turn, I'm doing what I want. Tell you what. Meet me on the strip, let's say, one hour. Without Charley. And leave your vampire goodies at home or I'll kill you." **

**"Why should I believe you?" He countered.**

**"Why not? You don't have much of a choice. I could simply walk into your house and kill the both of you. Because I know you won't take back the invitation you gave me." I said with a slow, seductive voice. **

**I could picture Peter getting all flustered. From the short time I knew him, anything I said normally made him giddy. **

**"Trust me when I say this Peter. Don't stand me up." I said threateningly. Slowly looking towards the window. "The strip, one hour. Come as whom ever you want. Peter Vincent covered in leather, or wear your jeans. I prefer the leather honey."**

**I hung up and went towards the upstairs and got myself ready. That took a short while and I changed my clothes. I took some of the outfits that his woman had wore, they fit me perfect. Made me feel, powerful. I never used tp wear stuff like this, but I didn't care now. **

**Off to the strip I go. Maybe play cat and mouse with Peter? Maybe. We'll see.**

**XX**

**There. We'll see how this one goes. And then decide to keep it or kick it. Reviews would greatly help my predicament right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Might as well try another chapter. I forgot how it was fun to use my alter ego. Just kidding. Relax. Anyways, I think I'll just try another chapter out since a few people are expecting more :P.

Memories are Killer 2

So many people walking around out here. So much life and energy, I nearly forgot how it was just being apart of the crowds. It was always full and so loud. Always moving, always flowing. So unbelievably alive.

I walked through the crowds with my head high. No doubt I looked magnificent, and scary. My hair made my skin look even more pale as it just hung around my face. I wore a blood red silk shirt, a nice pair of jeans with a little bit of bling on the butt pockets and regular shoes. I didn't like heels. At all.

I let my bone deep anger show by keeping my eyes black.

Peter was going to be my play thing. I was sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, what choice did he have? Not much of one.

The sun had set about an hour ago just after I called Peter and I had already prowled the strip twice. Always keeping sharp for Peter's scent. Once or twice I was bothered by drunken men, scared them sober. They bothered me so I gave them a heart attack. Well I thought it was funny.

They followed for a block or two. They whistled, and called to me, I was getting tired of walking around and waiting. So I slowed down and let them catch up, letting out a small annoyed breath. They surrounded me. Boys dressed to impress I suppose. They did look good to the eye, but I was busy so I didn't want to waste too much time with these guys. I watched and I could have gotten drunk off their breath. It was sickening, but that's how some people enjoy their nights off. One of them grabbed my shoulders and tried to be smooth. Then another grabbed my ass. Who does that! I let out a deep growl and bared my teeth. They backed off, and another grabbed my ass again. So I turned around and kicked him. I don't know what happened, but he went flying and broke quite a few bones.

I couldn't help but laugh, the way he left the ground was like a cartoon Charley and I used to watch. Oh, my poor little Charley. My pumpkin who is forever sleeping.

I left them right after that and tried to keep from crying again. Try and imagine it. Living your life for your own child. Doing everything to make sure they were safe, happy and never upset. Help them learn and watch them get older. Nothing else really matters in life as long as your child is there.

But mine wasn't. I was so empty, and angry and so full of hatred because he was gone. I could never get the image out of my mind. Never. Every time I try and close my eyes to rest, his little face on that night was all I could see. His sleeping face bent at an awkward angle as I cradled him in my arms. Even now, as I think about it I just wan to cry and scream my pain away. But it wasn't that easy. It would never be that easy.

Tonight was going to change that. I knew it would change everything. But that was the entertainment of the evening so far. Wait, what is that! I took a deep sniff of the air.

"Oh Peter." I breathed out as I looked around quickly. I smiled, he was near but not close. I followed the trail and pulled out my phone and called him.

It rang. And rang, and I was getting impatient.

"Hello?" He sounded nervous. I smiled as I bit my nail. I loved his accent when he was nervous. It was always more pronounced.

"Hello sweetie." I cooed darkly. "Made me wait long enough. I was worried you wouldn't show. Really, that was a close call hun."

I said lazily as I looked around as his scent grew stronger. Oh he was close. And there he is. Walking twenty feet ahead of me through the crowd. I was a little disappointed. He didn't wear those leather pants like I wanted. Oh well. He still looked sharp. His black evening jacket, jeans and probably a dark tee shirt. And surprisingly no scent of his alcohol.

"Well I'm on the strip. You don't have to keep this up. Why are you?" His voice turned to a concerned tone. I smirked, he was so sweet to me. Too bad.

"Already told you why. Do you really need to ask again? You didn't wear any leather either, shame." I said and laughed as I followed him down the side walk. He stopped and looked around, then turned towards where I was standing.

"Where are you?" He asked quickly, I could smell fear drift through the air with his scent. I moved faster then he could see and stood beside him and waited for him to turn around. I watched as his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed, biting my lip as he turned around. Pressing end as he looked at me and jumped.

"Boo." I said as I smiled sweetly. "Your looking good enough to eat Mr. Vincent."

"Bullshit. What do you want?" He asked as he stuffed his phone in his pocket then swallowed nervously. I pouted and poked his chin.

"Oh, don't take complements well either huh. Well whatever. Walk with me. I have much to discuss with you." I said as I breathed him in again before I hooked my arm in his and pulled him along.

"Well you don't have to bloody pull me like a dog!" He snapped and tried to pull his arm away from mine. I laughed and let go. He stumbled slightly then I tilted my head and studied him.

"I don't? Well that's a shame. No midori today? Is the great Peter Vincent loosing his taste for alcohol? Did you finally face your demons and grow a backbone?" I asked as I smirked darkly.

Peter just stared and then looked away. Then started walking again. I raised a brow and followed after him. His heart was pounding and it wasn't because he was scared. Was he mad at me now? I smelled the air slowly and followed after.

"Oh, I struck a nerve. I see. Are you going to ignore me now?" I asked as I hooked onto his arm again. He didn't say anything but frown and his face flushed slightly. He was mad at me alright.

"What are you so mad about?" I asked honestly as we kept walking.

"Well, how about after everything I've done for you, you just want to kill me and Charley. We saved your fucking life even after everything you've done to us." He said bluntly and I looked at the ground.

That was a pretty good reason. I smiled and looked up at the sky. Taking a breath.

"Well, what's a girl to do? I mean, Charley killed my baby. That's something you never do to a mother who has nothing to loose and everything to gain. You and Charley killed Jerry, the only man besides you who showed me compassion and wanted me. You took everything away from me. I have much to be angry about and I am still pretty content with how things are." I said slowly. Peter scoffed and looked at me.

"You killed his mother Chaynne. Brutally murdered her. And you tried to kill me! I should kill you right now. I don't care if anyone sees either." He said as he stopped and turned towards me, dawning a real face of anger.

He stuck his hand into his coat and pulled out a discreet cross and what looked like a long thick nail. Oh that damn nail, he used it on me once before. I let him go and stepped back, and leaned against the waist high concrete barrier. My eyes stared at his hands and I let out a small hiss before I sat down. I averted my eyes and Peter didn't move.

"I should kill you." He said again.

"Ah, but you like me too much. I doubt you have it in you Peter. After all, you were the one who lay with me almost all the time when I had my nightmares of Charley. You told me your story after I told you mine. You brought me flowers, I could smell how you wanted me. And I know you still do." I said as I crossed my arms slowly and let my eyes turn normal. I put a calm, sad face as I looked at him. I could see he was conflicted about what he wanted to do now. Oh this was too easy.

"Told you so." I said as I looked away. "But, back to business. You can keep your 'wee lil cross' if it makes you feel better." I said as I pulled my legs onto the concrete.

"I should kill you. Without a second fucking thought." He said as he gripped the cross in his hand, saying it like he was reassuring himself than me. I blinked then laid back.

"Go ahead then." I challenged, pulling the front of the shirt down and exposed the middle of my chest. "If you really want to, go ahead."

I watched him with a sly smile. He didn't move, I don't know why he didn't. I mean, he had good reason too. Very good reasons. But he just stared at me. I am not sure if I was happy or disappointed because of that. I closed my eyes and sat up slowly, shaking my head as I stared at the ground. I was a mess again. Glad that he cared for me enough not to, but pissed because he didn't. My eyes went back to being black as I stood up and looked at him.

"I can't." He said faintly. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard him. I stared at him then shook my head.

"The hunter ensnared by the hunted? Or is it the other way around. Since I'm the predator." I hooked my arm in his again and his fear increased as he saw the hungry look in my eyes.

"But that's exactly why I wanted to call you out Peter." I said as we weaved through the crowd again. "I want you Peter. I want to let you feel what I feel, blah blah blah. That whole thing."

He stopped and tore his arm from mine again. His eyes wide and his fear went into overdrive, he looked at me like I was crazy. I slowly turned around and walked up to him.

"I know that your scared, Peter. That you're alone. Like me. Well, other then Charley. But then again he's probably a depressing mess and annoying to be around. There's no woman to hold you, or keep your bed warm." I said seductively as I walked my fingers up his chest, then stopped as I smirked.

"Do you still remember how that felt?" I asked softly. Meaning the time I bit him. I heard his heart pound harder as he took in a breath.

Peter smacked my hand away and stepped back. Glaring at me.

"I wish I didn't remember." He said as he turned to a darkened spot between the buildings and looked back at me. I followed slowly.

"Why would you even fucking think that I would just come with you? Just because for a short while I started to bloody care for you. Actually care. You must be fucking crazy because I am not going to. Your off your rocker if you believe I would just drop everything. I only came tonight with the intent of killing you. So you wasted your time Chaynne. Either kill me now or I will kill you."

I was taken back by his response. His angry face turned to one of mild shock and regret of his words then turned back to being upset. I blinked then moved towards him as I grinned. Still processing his words as the whispers in my mind came back, growling at me to kill him. The hatred I felt for him burst into my mind and filled me. I frowned and slammed him to the ground with a growl. Pressing my hand over his lips and silencing his yelp.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that." I said, brushing our noses lightly. "I don't think you have much of a choice. You won't kill me and I won't kill you. We are two of a kind. Aren't we Peter."

Peter's eyes widened and he went still. I moved my hand and put our faces so close we were nearly kissing. I running my hand along his face slowly, then down his neck and slowly grabbed the hem of his tee shirt as I licked his lips. His eyes staring into mine.

"I remember how you did it to me and liked it. How you held me, how hungry you were. How deliciously filling I made you feel." I cooed, pressing tiny kisses towards his throat.

"I remember your taste, Peter. I remember how sweet and mesmerizing you were with the hint of your smokes and your damned midori."

He let out a small whimper and pulled away. I giggled, Peter gets scared so easily. I grabbed him and pinned him down, I straddled his lap and leaned my face close to his. His wide eyes stared at me, pleading to let go. I smiled and pressed against him as his panicked breaths eased my anger. I lay my head against his chest and listened to his heart, as scared as he was his heart wasn't beating so fast. The whispers urging me to kill him.

I sat up and held my head above his.

"Tell you what baby cakes. Let me have another taste and I'll let you go." I bargained.

Peter's scared frown formed and tried to move away again. I didn't stop him as I stood up. I huffed and looked around before turning back to him. I stepped back, surprised to see him in front of me.

"Just a taste? That's it?" He asked. I nodded slowly and he let out a short breath. "Fine."

I couldn't help but grin as he gave in. I pushed him against the building. Pulling the hem of his shirt down as I pressed my lips against his throat. Grinning as he turned his head and I closed me eyes. I was getting so hungry for him. Without warning I bit him.

Peter hissed painfully and his arms wrapped around me. How delicious he was, just like before. But less of the midori this time. I moaned against him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

My eyes opened and pain filled my back. I screamed and rushed away from him. Reaching behind me to try and figure out why it hurt. I felt the head of the nail poking out of my back. I growled and tore it out. I groaned as it came out. I threw it down and looked towards him.

But he wasn't there. I narrowed my eyes and growled again, throwing the nail down and walked out of the dark. Wiping the blood from my lips as I sniffed the air. He was gone. I licked my lips slowly as I shook my head.

Clever. Very clever.

But I knew what to do next. Peter had my mark. And he would tell Charley what happened. But I will go there later, a few hours before the sun rises. Separate the dynamic duo.

I started to giggle as I went back into the Strip.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Memories are Killer 3

I sat on the roof of one of the hotels, quietly watching those beautiful spouts of water across the street. The wind was light and so was the heat. For a night in the desert, it was very nice. Humid, but nice. Up here you could see how the real beauty of the night is. It was quiet up here but I could listen in to what was going on hundreds of feet below me.

I kept going over what happened with Peter. It didn't go quite how I wanted it to. I was annoyed because it backfired in my face, and disappointed that he ran away. I wasn't sure how it had backfired, but it did. I looked up to the starry sky and thought about it again.

Peter met me like I wanted. We talked, we walked. I tasted him, but he didn't want me. I was hurt and angry. He led me on, but brushed me off. I was beginning to think that it was because I was a vampire and not a human. That seemed like the rational explanation. He even said that he only came because he wanted to kill me. That's because I was a vampire.

But why did he not want me? He wouldn't kill me. Sure he stabbed me in the back, literally, but he wouldn't kill me. I knew he cared about me. I wasn't sure how much, but enough not to end my existence. This was confusing. Like being in a love triangle, except there was only one man and a memory of another.

I closed my eyes as my chest suddenly hurt thinking of Jerry. I reached into my pocket and pulled his chain out. I stared at it as I remembered how he promised me that I wasn't going to be alone, that I didn't need to be afraid. Why did he promise me those things? Why did he lie to me?

Because I was alone. Sure I had a nest but they were locked to me through blood. Not significant in the least bit. And I was afraid. I was afraid because I was alone, because I had no one to calm me. Except for the voice that whispers to me and tells me what's going to happen next. I was calmed only then because it sounded like Jerry's voice. His dark, aged tone that made you nervous when he spoke to you.

I wished then that he would come back to me. That he would help me get through this. I didn't know how to be a proper vampire. Just from what I saw in the movies. Even then, that's a bad example.

I sighed as I slowly put the chain on, the coldness of the metal was nice. I held up the pendant, and stared at the unusual silver design. I looked down at the street below. I imagined me and Charley walking through the crowds together like we did a few times. I growled and held back the tears because I wasn't going to do that again. I wasn't going to make him breakfast, I wasn't going to hug him when he falls and gets hurt. I wasn't going to be a mother. I wasn't anymore. As soon as his life left him, I wasn't a mother.

It wasn't fair. I went from having a shit life, to having an unusually comforted one, to whatever this was now. Maybe I should go to Peter's flat and see if he took back my invitation.

I mean, he did listen to me when I needed to talk.

I turned my eyes to the side and looked towards the hotel. From this distance, it was a quiet place. The lights looked to be off. And it was one o'clock in the morning. Maybe they were sleeping. I stood up slowly and jumped off the roof.

Oh how I loved doing that!

The rush I felt as my feet left the ground and the winds ripped all around me as I plummeted to the earth. So easily I could maneuver myself to land anywhere I wanted and how I wanted. The few seconds I glided through the air was when I was truly at peace with everything. This was when I accepted freedom as what I was. The power I held over everything else in this one simple movement.

I landed on the ground in the middle of the street, and as always no one noticed as I moved into the crowds.

I liked being invisible when I wanted to be. Sometimes I wished I really was invisible. Maybe then all this conflict will stop inside me.

I wanted them both dead. But I didn't at the same time. But my anger outweighed my rational thinking so of course I was going to go and make myself feel better.

When I came to the hotel, I was curious how to get into Peter's without having to use the elevator. I went into the main lobby and looked around slowly. Did Peter still have his show here? Might as well take a peek and see. I've always wanted to see 'Fright Night' and its cheap spectacle. I headed towards the auditorium and opened the door. I was welcomed to dark chamber music and the dimly sit stage. I went inside and watched from the back. Looked to be a grand finale of some sort.

There was a woman standing over Peter as a fog ate the stage. I leaned against the wall as I watched the two embrace. I tilted my head slightly. That looked familiar. Then Peter cried out in fake pain when the woman put her face to his chest. Oh you got to be kidding me. I frowned as I stepped away from the wall. I watched as the woman threw her head back as blood ran down her chin. I let out a breath as Peter sat up slowly while staked the woman. I covered my mouth. I wanted to cry as she fell back and pretended to die.

That woman was supposed to be me. She looked like me. Peter was replaying the night this happened. As entertainment!

I looked around the audience slowly. Looking at faces, maybe Charley was here. I smelled the air for him. He was here. I looked around more carefully as I moved further away from the wall. There he was, above the audience in a box seat watching. I smirked slowly as I looked at the stage. I jumped and landed silently behind the teenager and watched him quietly.

I looked down at the stage as Peter continued on with his show. I smelt Charley was nervous suddenly. I was unsure if he knew I was there or what he watch watching below. Peter had people pretending to be Amy, and Charley, and me. Even Jerry. I had a hard time swallowing as the scene unfolded, I felt a coldness seep into my veins. This was something I wished to forget.

It was just like that morning. Everything except that Peter didn't turn, and Amy didn't die. I died first. The fake Charley joined Peter in the light dramatically as the 'Jerry' lunged towards them with a pitiful snarl. Peter said something and shot his hand out and fire came out of his palm. Then the fake Jerry died. He started on fire then vanished. I watched as I stood behind Charley as the tears fell. He even had pyre techniques for when 'Jerry' died. Flames and smoke. The crowd roared as Peter and 'Charley' stood up as the fake sun rose higher and lit the stage. Then vanished as well with a boom of smoke.

I turned away and took a quiet breath, painful longing filled me before I smelt fear and anger. I turned around slowly and looked at Charley as he stared at me with a hateful glare. His glare softened slightly when he saw my tears.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I looked towards the empty stage as the auditorium started to thin out. I exhaled slowly before I walked towards the balcony then looked towards the boy again.

"I go where I please." I said softly. "Don't you find it hurtful that he changed what actually happened? That he didn't kill that Amy? Or that he wasn't the one who saved everyone and it was you who did it all? He made it seem like you were the coward and not him? Peter even left out the fact that he turned as well. He tainted the truth."

Charley thought about it, from what I saw he was hurt by this. He stared at me with a mild glare.

"I do. But I'm not the one who's in control of his show. He can do what he wants with the truth. But why are you here?" He asked me again.

I wiped my eyes slowly before I breathed out and sat down. Pointing to a chair beside me.

"Sit. I want to talk for a minute. Don't worry, I won't eat you yet." I said as I crossed my legs.

He reluctantly sat down, but I could tell that he didn't trust me. He had good reason. I didn't quite trust myself right now either. I was an emotional mess. And Charley just pissed me off in general now.

"I'm sure Peter told you what happened tonight." I said and Charley nodded.

"He did."

I smiled and looked down at my hands as I talked.

"Did he also tell you that he won't kill me? Not that he can't. He just won't do it." I said as I watched the last of the people leave below. "I even told him to kill me if he really wanted to. And he just stood there."

"No. He didn't." He replied tonelessly after a moment. Masking his emotion now, but I could see he was upset about me and with what I was telling him.

"What about the invitation into his house. He never took it back. I can come in when ever I want." I said giving him a small glare. I was tingling with the urge to hurt him and knowing that I had to keep calm for this to work.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked slowly and narrowed his eyes. Oh wow, this kid was rippling with anger. I was getting excited. "What's the point of this?"

"I figured as 'the great vampire killer' and all, you deserve to know what's going on. I mean, after all Peter begged me to bite him. I'm assuming that he said that I attacked him and tried to kill him. But he was the one who begged for it to happen. He said he didn't want to forget how it felt when I did it the first time." I said with a click as I put my feet on the railing.

"Your lying. Besides, I don't care because I am going to kill you myself." He said as he stood up and pulled out a stake from his pocket. I didn't move, I stared at the stage for a long time.

"Everyone keeps saying that to me." I mumbled and stood up. I turned towards Charley and smiled lightly. "And why am I the liar when Peter was the one who didn't tell you major details."

I walked towards him and looked at his stake.

"You better be sure that's what you really want to do." I said as I looked at him then shoved him into the wall. Earning a small yelp. "Vengeance is a long, dark road. You just might loose yourself in the hate, like me."

Charley glared at me with so much loathing. Damn. This wasn't going to work. Oh well. Play it right. I smiled at him as I touched the side of his face. I closed my eyes as the whispers started. Telling me to kill him.

"Not yet. I can't kill him yet." I argued out loud. I shook my head and they whispers turned to screams of vengeance. I covered my ears and moaned. "No! Be quiet!"

"You've lost your mind Chaynne..." Charley's voice said pitifully. I growled.

"I haven't. I'm fine." I said slowly, turning my eyes towards him. "You'll have your chance to kill me soon enough. Until then, be a good boy and stay out of trouble. Tell Peter I'll be having a drink."

I moved away faster then he could see. I stood in the lobby as the screams vanished. I moved towards the restaurant and sat down near the window. Hugging myself silently as I sat there and waited for Peter. About twenty minutes passed before glanced towards the table next to me. There were women sitting there discussing Peter's show.

Making comments on how great he looked in leather and how this new act was amazing. I narrowed my eyes as I listened. Especially the part when the woman bites him and he kills her. I rolled my eyes as I leaned closer and interrupted them.

"That part didn't actually happen. He never did that. And it wasn't him who killed Jerry. Charley did. Peter was busy biting me before he gave the stake to the brat." I said casually.

The women looked at me like I was crazy. I smirked as they laughed at me. I stood up and crossed my arms. Letting out a small laugh.

"I am serious. Sure I sound like a nut case, but don't you notice how that woman looks like me? At all?" I questioned them.

"So what? She could be anybody. Drink some more." One of them replied before she turned away with a roll of her eyes. I raised a brow and put my hands on the table.

"Look in the window hun. What do you see?"

"The city. What else?" One of them replied.

"Can you leave now?" Another said.

I laughed and stood straight.

"What about your reflections? Notice anything spooky?" I asked sweetly as my fangs came out.

They all gasped when they didn't see mine. I was about to speak when my name was called. I looked up and saw Peter striding over. Still wearing his leather pants and a tee shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded.

"I wasn't going to eat them if that's what you mean." I replied and put my hands behind my back and started towards Peter laughing madly. "Sorry ladies, looks like you live to fight another day. Put that as your facebook status while you're at it.. I just saw a vampire! WTF! Or OMG!"

"Chay, stop it." Peter said as he grabbed my arm. I smacked his hand away as I glared.

"Why did you change it? Why did you change what happened?" I demanded. Feeling the stabbing pain of resentment again as I moved past him and growled.

"Why does it matter if I changed it? It doesn't, it's Vegas. Chay, stop! Wait a bloody minute!" He said and grabbed my arm again. I stopped and turned to him and stayed quiet. "What are you doing here?"

Good question. Why was I still here? Really. I didn't even know. I took his hand from my arm slowly as I sighed. I shrugged as I stepped back. I thought about it. I got my taste from Peter, I talked to Charley. So why was I still here? I looked into his eyes slowly. Trying to figure out what I saw. In his wonderful chocolate eyes I saw anger, sadness, confusion. And most of all I saw love. I swallowed and smiled before I turned away and started walking. I needed to leave before everything turned upside down.

A pang filled my chest. I was confused now. I wanted to kill them both. Really bad, but I haven't done it yet. Why? I cared for them, but I didn't know how much I cared. They destroyed my world, and I destroyed theirs. We were even. This was beginning to be a mind fuck. I held back the tears as a hand grabbed mine. I stopped and turned to look slowly.

It was Charley.

He stared at me quietly as Peter came up behind him. They both had the same blank look in their eyes. I frowned and started to turn away when Charley stopped me with a tight hug. A sharp sting filled my right shoulder were his hand was. I growled and started pushing at him. My body was beginning to feel like a dead weight and I felt seriously sick.

I gasped as my legs gave out and Peter caught me.

"What did you do?" I asked fearfully as Peter carried me and Charley looked at me. "What have you done!"

"Gave you a specially formulated sedative. Don't fight it Chay, you can't fight the effects." Charley said calmly. "We expected you to show up. So we prepared."

I growled darkly. I should have left when I had the chance. This was bad. Really bad. Fuck!

"You should have just left Chaynne." Peter whispered as the elevator doors opened.

I glared at him then closed my eyes. I felt so sick. Can vampires throw up? If not, then I might be the first one. I leaned my face against Peter's chest in hopes of comfort against this feeling.

"Well at least it works. You sure you want to do this Peter?" Charley asked.

I could feel and hear Peter's uneasiness. That made me uneasy.

"What other choice do we have Brewster? At least this way no one else will get hurt." He replied. I laughed lightly as my head fell back.

"I told you that you were going to be mine Peter.." I said forcefully. "And you both will suffer."

"Shut up." He said as he brought me into his house.

A minute later I was placed in a bed and was left alone.

"Chaynne, your invited into this room only. I revoke my invitation to the rest of my home." He said with venom.

The door slammed and it took me a long time to get off my back and onto my side. What the fuck did they use? Everything was spinning and moving made it worse. I shut my eyes and started screaming at the top of my lungs until I couldn't any longer.

I was trapped. Trapped in Peter Vincent's home. I couldn't get out! Great. Just fucking great.

XX

TBC!


End file.
